


Phoenix

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: The Uncle Who Works for Nintendo, The Uncle Who Works for Nintendo (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based around The Uncle Who Works For Nintendo. This was written in my Creative Writing class so the details aren't exactly the same, but I did my best with what I could remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

Ashes and sirens  
Reflecting and crying  
The scheming and lying  
Games and a clock chiming  
Glitches and running  
Forces unknown and a best friend

“Why,” a boy whispered staring at his friend’s house.  
He was unsure what had happened after he escaped.  
Searching a bit, he recovered the Gameboy he coveted.  
Unbeknownst to him, that’s where the spirit resided.

A pact with the specter  
An altered reality from the specter  
A new family from the specter  
New games from the specter  
Sacrifices given to the specter  
Different endings with the specter

Twelve o’clock was the time he came calling.  
Twelve o’clock the boy had to be prepared.  
Twelve o’clock, the other children started running.  
Twelve o’clock, the voices began.

The boy hated baiting the others.  
He hated feeding the monster.  
Carefully, he planned his revenge  
On one rainy night, he knew it was time  
So he let it starve.

Burning embers  
Somber neighbors  
No survivors  
Ashen rooms  
Endless cycles  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave a comment on your thoughts and suggestions!


End file.
